A First Alliance (?)
by dkerr
Summary: An alliance is forced, Willow becomes a Human Servant.


Only the story is mine, named characters, except for Stephan Mikopolis, Athena and Nikolas, as well as Dr. Milos, are the property of Joss Whedon and the BTVS people. The idea of a Human Servant was adopted from the Anita Blake series, and the idea of the operation came from Dark Shadows.  
  
A First Alliance  
  
  
  
"Not very good are you," she taunted scrambling to her feet. "I'm surprised you lived this long."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and stood waiting for her next move.  
  
"Not talking, eh?" She shifted the stake from hand to hand, bouncing on her feet.  
  
She tried feinting right, then spun into a side kick that would have finished me if it had connected with its intended target. Rather, I twisted just enough for it to miss, and swung my arm up under the foot, driving her off balance, and bringing her down hard.  
  
"I don't think I'm that bad."  
  
"You don't get it do you." She climbed to her feet, and stared at me. "You don't win by knocking your opponent down, and waiting for them to get to their feet." She paused, considering what she just said. "Not that you're going to win."  
  
"Oh???"  
  
"You see, I'm the Slayer and I always win."  
  
"I've killed Slayers before."   
  
"Well, you haven't killed me before."  
  
"You aren't the one I came to kill."  
  
"Gee thanks," she cried, launching herself into a frontal assault. I slipped aside, revealing the waist high grave marker behind me. By the time she noticed she was committed, as was nearly over the stone before she noted the open grave on the other side. She grunted as she hit the bottom.  
  
  
  
I could sense the coming of dawn as I entered the apartment.   
  
"Stephan Mikopolis," my younger sister Athena, entered the room with a tray, bearing two crystal goblets. "I have been waiting for you, and it is getting late, or rather early. It has been centuries, but I still get them mixed up." She handed me a goblet, and took the other for herself. "I trust your meeting with the Slayer went well."  
  
"We met, and we fought, it went well enough." I sampled the blood in the goblet, and then drained it. "After our meeting, she continued to search for me, and I followed. Eventually, she went to consult her Watcher. Naturally, I could not follow her there."  
  
A look of concern came over her. "You were not tempted to the final dance."  
  
I placed the empty goblet back on the tray. "I have killed Slayers, but I have not actively hunted them, nor do I wish to hunt this one. If ever I do, and the possibility becomes less remote, then you will know that I grow weary of this overlong life."  
  
"But not yet my brother," she reached out a hand to me. "What would Nikolas and I do with out you."  
  
"Lead less interesting lives, I dare say."  
  
Athena smiled, her entire self radiating.  
  
"Where is Nikolas."  
  
"Out. He is not bound by the sun, so he chooses to explore by daylight, which suits him fine, and our purposes as well. He knows it is important, and he will do what he can."  
  
"He must be cautious. The Slayer has been alerted and she is most resourceful."  
  
"Will she be a danger? I have heard that she works with vampires, even the most dangerous one. Perhaps you should seek an alliance."  
  
"If that becomes necessary, then I will consider it. But for now, we will have to work around her."  
  
  
  
"I need you to check real estate listings, recent sales or transfers." I was in the den, poring over a map of Sunnydale with Nikolas and Athena. "Go back two years, we know her clinic was located in Hapsburg at that time, but who knows, perhaps she knew we were getting close and planned a move."  
  
"But here? Surely Doctor Milos knows of the Slayer, and surely her clientele know. Won't that keep them away?"  
  
"Who knows but the power of the Hellmouth will aid her, and as for the Slayer, once she is disposed of, there is no telling where the next one will be."  
  
"Are you going to dispose of her?"  
  
"No. I think that would be too much of a favour for the good Doctor."  
  
"What do you intend to do about her?"  
  
"She is not one to let a problem go, particularily one that centers around one of us, whom she believes to be a threat. I think, for a time, she will be distracted by her search for me. I will help her in her distraction."  
  
"That won't last long."  
  
"No, she is too resourceful for that. A remarkable girl, it would be interesting..." I shook my head, clearing out my thoughts. I ignored the look Athena was giving me. Even Nikolas, who'd been so passive when I mentioned such thoughts before, so uncaring, looked concerned. "She must have a large building, an estate, something with deep cellars. In this country, she would need licensing, regulatory papers, and Sunnydale is not all that big a town. That should help in the search. "  
  
"Okay I can do that." Nikolas put down the paper he'd been scribbling notes on. "Just so long as you keep the Slayer and her friends off of me." He glared at me, fish eyed. "You think you can do that? Keep them away from me? "  
  
Not for the first time, I wondered where Athena had found him, and why she chose him to be her Human Servant, or why, after all the time that had passed, she had determined that she even needed one. Still he had been useful.  
  
"I will endeaver to do so.".  
  
"Fine, you do that."  
  
  
The farm was as described, in the hills south of Sunnydale. A main house, ranch style, barns and out buildings, clustered well away from the roads, and treed areas. It would be difficul for anyone to get close, without being seen. That could prove difficult, should this become more than scouting mission.  
  
I moved closer to the main building, which must also contain living quarters. It was built on a large stone foundation, with curiously blacked out windows, which were also barred. Heavy thick bars, with silver wire wound around them.  
  
Dr. Milos, if this was indeed the new site of her clinic, was being careful. Very careful.  
  
I slid along the foundation, looking for an open door, a window, anything. Considering the true nature of her business, I did not think an invitation would be necessary.  
  
I was right. There was a cellar entrance around back, that was padlocked, but the hinges were set in weakened wood, and were easily pulled out. A series of steps led down to a large room, an old wine cellar, with manacle lined walls.   
  
This would be the feeding area. I wondered if, given the mortality rate Sunnydale enjoyed, if those brought here would be missed. I doubted it.  
  
On the left, there was a corridor, leading into the blackness. I entered far enough to now, that a series of doors lined each wall. Probably rooms for the important guests. I did not have to enter to know that some of the rooms were occupied. By those who could sense my presence, I hoped that they would think that I, too, was here for the good Doctor's services. A recent arrival, who did not yet know all of the rules.  
  
I backed out into the main cellar, and moved down to the other end. One area was sectioned off, to form an operating theator, though probably not one shown the government people. No, this one would have more to do with the other guests. It had been recently used.  
  
Which meant that there was someone else here. Someone more human than the other guests, probably kept separate, but probably not far. The good Doctor would not want word of this to get out to the other human guests, who were probably upstairs. That would not be good for business.  
  
Yes, there was another corridor, this time to the right. Better lighted than the other, which made it easier to search. It too was lined with rooms, but only one was occupied. A door near the far end of the corridor. A figure lying on the solitary bed, her head bandaged.  
  
The red haired witch.  
  
She had been changed.  
  
The process was not complete.   
  
There was a chance that she could recover.   
  
  
  
"What happened to me?" The girl looked at me confused. I had taken her to my apartments, having no idea what other path to take. I couldn't leave her at the farm, I couldn't take her to the hospital, nor could I take her home. That would risk the Slayer, and I was not yet ready for the final dance. So Athena had taken her, placed her on the sofa, and sat watching over her. A day had passed, and Nikolas watched then. The second night, when I was beginning to think there was nothing to be done, she opened her eyes, and looked over at me. I was sure she would recognize me for what I was, and was determined to keep the width of the room between us. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you at the Weight Reduction Centre. You had undergone an operation, and I felt it best to get you out of there."  
  
"Get me out of there, but why?"  
  
"You don't know what is going on there?"  
  
"People go there, they lose eighit. I was told I could lose some, so I thought I'd give it a try."  
  
The girl on the couch did not look as if she needed to lose weight to me. But I was well aware of current fashions, and the lengths that young ladies would go to torture themselves into fitting some falsified ideal. It had been a successful lure for centuries.  
  
"They didn't say anything about an operation."  
  
"Nor would they as it has nothing to do with weight loss."  
  
"But then why? What did they do to me?"  
  
"They removed your pitituary gland."  
  
"They what?...Why?"  
  
"This gland secretes an enzyme, and can be made to work in a Vampire, you do know what a vampire is?" She nodded. "The gland would allow the vampire to walk during most of the day. Except when the sun is at its most fiercest."  
  
"A vampire that walks in the day. That would be bad."  
  
"Yes it would be."  
  
"They shouldn't have done that."  
  
"She's awake?" I glanced up to see Athena framed in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Am I going to be okay?"  
  
I glanced at Athena, a blood tear trickled down a cheek. In life, she had had some medical training, crude by today's standards, but she had kept it up as best she could. She shook her head.  
  
"No," I said, feeling it would be better to tell the truth. "You're dying. There's nothing that can be done."  
  
She lay back in her cushions, staring at the ceiling. An awkward silence. "  
shouldn't I be in the hospital, or something."  
  
"They couldn't have helped, and your final hours would be filled with endless questions you couldn't have answered. If you did they would have thought you delirious. I thought to spare you that at least."  
  
She nodded. She was taking this better than I thought. "Thanks I guess."  
  
"Does Buffy know?"  
  
I glanced at Athena. She shrugged. "I've emailed them, and Nikolas has gone to look for them. It's day out, or I'd go out too." She walked over, to look down at Willow, who stared back up at her. "She hasn't got long, maybe not even enough time for her friends to get here. Unless..."  
  
"Athena," I snapped. "We already discussed that."  
  
"Unless what....you discussed what.... you said nothing could be done. Willow glared at me. "Can you do something, anything?"  
  
I saw the will to live in her eyes, and sighed, the cat was out of the bag, so she might as well know. "Do you know how a vampire is made?"  
  
"Ye-yes."  
  
"Some vampires can, by somewhat the same process, make a Human Servant. It's a matter of knowing when to stop. Since the process has begun with you, the operation, it would be difficult, to know when to stop, but I believe that I could..."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
""There are consequences..."  
  
"Hang the consequences." There was a fierceness to her voice that would be almost comical under other circumstances. "I want this stopped and I wanna be there when you stop it."  
  
I glanced at Athena, who nodded. There was information I needed, and this was the easiest way to get it. But first...  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She jerked down the blankets, exposing her neck, and glared at me.  
  
I was right. Knowing when to stop, with her, was difficult. The decision of when to stop was made easier by being ripped away from her by an enraged Slayer, and flung against the far wall.. I would have been dust then and there, if Athena hadn't hurled herself at Buffy. Buffy had kept an eye on her, and flung Athena off, but she wasn't ready for what happened next.  
  
A flannel clad arm reached over her shoulder, and a small fist connected with her chin, all but lifting her off the floor.  
  
Willow looked as confused as the Slayer did.  
  
The other's, Rupert Giles, Tara, Anya and Xander stared, mouths hanging open.  
  
Athena and I picked ourselves up. I moved to the easy chair and sat, controlling my breathing, and a sudden desire to see who would win the final dance. Willow, without really realizing what she was doing, kept herself between me and the Slayer.  
  
"Willow, what did he do to you?"  
  
"Looks like he made her his Human Servant. Nikolas sauntered through the broken door, and grinned saucily at the Slayer. "Saved her life. You going to take it away from her again?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Human Servants don't often live much longer than the vamps who made them."  
  
Buffy looked like she was ready to test that theory.  
  
I could have sworn that Willow growled at her. Buffy's eyes widened at the realization that she would have to go through her to get to me."  
  
"Willow, thank you. You have expended more energy than is good for you. Perhaps you should rest."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I will be ready for her. This time, and the next."  
  
Willow looked rebellious, but finally shuffled to the sofa.  
  
"What did you do to her," the Slayer hissed at me.  
  
"As Nikolas told you, I made her into my Human Servant. While I must say that I did not expect this, I cannot fault the timing. It was done at her request, if not informed permission. She wanted to see the end of this, and if I had not, it is doubtful that she would be alive now."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, I held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"You were asked here, to be with your friend, an act of kindness. You have assaulted my person, and that of my sister. You have caused my Servant to expend more energy than is good for her. Despite that I am willing to declare a truce until this affair is over, I will even accept your aid so that it can be done all the sooner. But if you are not willing, then please, do me the kindness of leaving my house, and I will handle the matter myself."  
  
"You don't get it do you," she snapped. "You're a vampire and I'm the Vampire Slayer..."  
  
"I am well aware of what I am. As I have mentioned, you wouldn't be the first Slayer I was forced to kill."  
  
"Okay, okay, tell me what you know."  
  
"Either agree to the truce, and to work with me or leave this house."  
  
"Hey, you can't talk to her like that."  
  
I froze Xander with a glance.  
  
"Which will it be?"  
  
"Okay, okay, truce," she said grudgingly. "Now will you please tell me what's going on."  
  
I did, and after that we talked strategy.   
  
  
  
"Well that wasn't a total bust." The Slayer entered the cellar, angry eyes instantly picking me out. 'We flushed out a few vampires, but this Doctor Milos of your's seems to be no where in evidence."  
  
The raid had taken place the following night, the Slayer and her party coming in from the South, while I, and mine, came in from the west. We hit hard, and as the Slayer said, we flushed out a few vampires, dusting some, the main goal, Doctor Milos, was not there. Her rooms showing signs of a hasty exit. I was not in the best of moods.  
  
I considerd her. The anger she showed. Clearly she considered the fault mine.   
  
She was correct.  
  
Clearly, my previous visit had not gone unnoticed, and the girl's disappearance had triggered alarms. I did not regret that, but it had given my quarry a two day head start.   
  
I would find her again.  
  
Perhaps.  
  
"So I guess the truce between us is over."  
  
Perhaps I would not.  
  
My eyes never left the Slayer, but a subtle change came over me. One that she noted, and drove her into a defensive position, wary, ready.  
  
"Stephan. No!!"  
  
I barely heard the voice of my sister, who'd entered from another corridor, the one where I had found Willow. It had come to me that I was weary of this hunt, to hold back the ultimate evil. Perhaps others would succeed where I would not. I was truly ready for the final dance.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
I couldn't have told you who spoke, or even who gave the answer. Though it must have been my sister.  
  
"Sometimes, when we have lived long enough, we grow weary, or at least some of us do. It is then that we will seek out a Slayer."  
  
"But, he's killed Slayers before, he told me."  
  
"He has never hunted them, never sought to find one."  
  
"If I kill him, what happens to Willow?"  
  
"If her will is strong enough, she will survive. You will have to help her."  
  
"So, you decided to end it all."  
  
I stood immobile, not answering.  
  
She dropped her stake.  
  
I had not even noticed that she had one.  
  
"I won't help you commit suicide."  
  
The Slayer backed away,   
  
"It's not gonna be that easy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
